Hranis X Takato
Character Hranis © Wyvernlord_Firion_ Takato Matsuki © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C ' Hranis:*Flying on Ergrash*C'mon, just a little farther, then we can rest... Takato: *flying on Gui* Looks like we're gonna be there first, Gui! Hranis:*Ergrash starts desending from fatiege*...ok, we'll rest here... Takato: *Gui begins to growl to gain Takato's attention* Hm? What? *sees Ergrash and Hranis* Another wyvern...You wanna go look? Alright... Hranis:*they land**gets off*..you did a nice job, and now you need to rest*scratches under Ergrashs chin* Takato: *Gui eyes Ergrash as Takato calls out* Excuse me, sir! Are you lost? Hranis:*looks up**shouts back*No! Takato: *taken back* O-oh, sorry...you just seemed like you were meandering about... Hranis:Was I?*to Ergrash*just where were you headed? Takato: There's a lot of towns around here...maybe your wyvern just got confused? I know Gui does sometimes...*Gui snorts in rebuttal* Hey, it's true! Hranis:*shrug*Well, I didn't notice, so I'll take you're word for it. Takato: Maybe I could help you out? I mean, I know the area pretty well.... Hranis:Well, I just need to rest here for a little while, then I will be on my way. Takato: Oh, I see. *Gui suddenly seems tired, drooping his wings a bit* Gui? Are you alright? Hranis:*looks over to Gui*He seems a bit tired himself. Takato: That's really weird...he was fine before...*Gui lands on the ground and slumps over a bit* Gui, are you alright?! Hranis:Even I know that's unusaul Takato: *worriedly* I really hope he isn't sick... Hranis:...Then I suppose we're going to both spend a little time here. Takato: So it seems....my name is Takato. Who are you? Hranis:I am Hranis. Takato: *nods and smiles* It's nice to meet you...oh, my wyvern's name is Gui. Normally he'd say hi, but...*looks at Gui worriedly as the crimson wyvern pretends to sleep* Hranis:But he's asleep at the moment. Takato: Yeah, pretty much....he's never taken ill so suddenly before. This is so strange. Hranis if it came so suddenly maybe it will go just as fast. I do not know. Takato: Maybe... Hranis:*sits down by Ergrash, who is lying on the ground**keeps his hand resting easily on one of his swords* Takato: *notices the dual blades* So you're a twinblade? Hranis:Yes. I'm able to wield two swords at the same time. Takato: Wow...I've only met one other twinblade before, yet he didn't ride a wyvern. You must be strong. Hranis:It takes a few years to be able to skillfully wield two swords....did this swordsman have green hair? Takato: *thinks for a moment* I...don't believe he did, no. He did mention someone with that description, though. Hranis:Ah. The green haired man trained me Takato: *nods* Oh, I see. I learned what I know from my father; he used to be a halberdier in the army, but he retired when my brother was born. Hranis:My master also was retired, but he trained me nevertheless Takato: You and I seem to have more in common than I thought! Hranis:...Well, that's one way to put it. Takato: Hehe, sorry. I guess you're not much of a conversationalist. Hranis:I guess not either.*shrug* Takato: *awkwardly* Well, uh...if you don't wanna talk, I could just stand guard over there.... Hranis:You go ahead. I might take a little lunch while I'm here Takato: Alright then....*walks out of earshot* Hranis:*takes out some water and some hard bread* Takato: *kneels next to Gui* Don't worry, boy...you'll be okay.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Hranis:*srcatching Ergrashs belly*...Are you nice and rested now, boy? Takato: *observing Gui with worry* He's still asleep...it's been nearly four hours.... Hranis:Maybe he needs medicine.I'm no doctor, though. Takato: Gui? Gui, are you awake? *the crimson wyvern shifts in his sleep slightly* You may be right, but I can't get anyone out here... Hranis:I could get one. I think there are a couple of towns nearby Takato: *nods sadly* There are.... Hranis:Ergrash is nice and rested. I'll go ahead and fetch one, then. Takato: I suppose I have no other recourse....thank you, Hranis. Hranis:you're welcome. I can't stand by while a creature such as a Wyvern suffers Takato: *smiles* That's very kind of you...I'll pay you back for the medicine.... Hranis:I'll worry about that when I have the healer here Takato: *nods in understanding* Yes, alright.... Hranis:*mounts Ergrash, who eagerly stands up at the prospect of flying* Wooah, easy there... Takato; *observes Ergrash in awe* He's so big.... Hranis:He's barely three years old, so he has a lot of energy!*chuckles* Takato: *surprised* He's only three?! I didn't think wyverns would grow that big... Hranis:Really?...Well, the early exersize probably didn't hurt... Takato: That might be it.... Hranis:He's been following me around since I protected him while he was an egg. Takato: He might think you're his mother....*laughs a bit* Hranis:No, I defended him from bandits until his mother arrived to kill the rest of them off...At least, that's what I think what happened... Takato: That's very noble of you.... Hranis:I was supposed to stay out in the forest for three days, so I didn't have anything to do but practice my swordsmenship Takato: It must've worked out well enough. Hranis:But when I got back....*looks sadly to Ergrash* Takato: *senses the problem* W-what? Hranis:...Everyone was killed.... Takato: O-Oh....I'm so sorry.... Hranis:I could've been there to prevent that...*hand tightens around hilt* Takato: There's no changing the past....all we can do is move on and try to keep the memory alive. Hranis:...I've been doing that for a long time. I know who killed my master, and I will not rest until I have my revenge... Takato: I see....*becomes thoughtful* Hranis:... Takato: Well, to each their own. I'm not going to stop you. Hranis:...I must be going.*starts flying off* Takato: I hope he makes it back okay.... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Hranis:*flying on Ergrash* Takato: *down below, fighting bandits* Good bye! *kills one bandit* Hranis:*Sees him*..thats Takato...*flies in, killing another* Takato: *startled* Hranis!? What are you doing here? Hranis:I was just flying by when I saw you. Takato: *smiles* Good timing! These brigands were on their way to town when we crossed paths. Do you mind sticking around to help clean house? Hranis:I have a personal grudge against any bandit. I'd love to help. Takato: Good; I heard these guys calling themselves the Taliban, or something like that. Whatever it was, I knew it couldn't be good. Hranis:....You mean the Taliver!?*expression turns dark* Takato: *snaps his fingers in recognition* Yeah, that's it! Hranis:....They were the bandits who killed everyone...*rushes off on a killing spree* Takato: *surprised by Hranis' sudden aggression* Woah! *ducks as a body flies over head* Hranis?! Hranis:*kills the last man savagely*...It's still not him... Takato: *is slightly intimidated* Hranis.... Hranis:...I need to go. My vow to my master is not yet fufilled.*storms over to Ergrash* Takato: W-Wait! Those bandits were the ones who killed your master?! Hranis:*Turns to him*YES! I must strike down their leader! He's been stopping me for three years, but now is the time. Takato: Do you even know where he is? Hranis:...I don't know, but I will find him. And I will end it. Takato: Hranis, rushing in head first without thinking will only get you killed! Then who'll avenge your master? Hranis:Takato, I've been suffering from this rage for three years without rest!*shaking* Takato: If you let that anger control you, it'll only end with your death! I've seen it happen to a friend before and I don't want it to happen again! Hranis:*About to shout*You don't understand!!! HE gave me a home, and he made me into who I am! Takato: *takes a calming breath for a moment*....Would he want you to kill yourself like this? Hranis:*takes shaking breaths*...I will never rest until I avenge you, Ergrash. That was my vow. And I intend to keep it.*mounts Ergrash* Takato: *worriedly, yet angrily* Idiot! You're going to kill yourself! Hranis:Would you rather have their crimes go unpunished!? For mass murder on a grand scale?! Takato: Not if it means you throwing your life away! Hranis:..*Fists tighten around his swords*I'll kill anyone who gets in my way of my revenge! Takato: *instinctively grips his spear* Hranis, I don't want to fight you. Hranis:I don't want to either, Takato. But I will not be denied when I'm so close! Takato: This is so pointless....Close to what? You don't even know where the man is?! Hranis:I've seen him many times. An obvious giant of a man, he wields his axe with such ease that couldn't be possible for a normal man. Takato: Such a fearsome foe...to fight him alone is suicide! Hranis:My master could only wound him. but I have been tested many times, And I'm certain I will defeat him. Takato: Then...at the very least, let me accompany you. You may fight him on your own, but I will assure that no one else will interfere. Hranis:...Thank you. Takato: Anything to help. *whistles to call Gui* Lead the way. Hranis:I will. I have a feeling about a vale nearby... Takato: *mounts Gui and nods* Alright then; let's go. Hranis:I agree.*Flies off* Takato: *to himself* Goddess, protect us *flies off after him* 'End of Support A ' '''Hranis, Vengeful Dragon Rider and Takato, Voice of Reason Together, Hranis and Takato sought out the leader of the Taliver bandits, eventually finding him after a long search. Takato kept his promise by distracting the bandits while Hranis fought the man. After a long battle, Hranis emerged the victor, and the two wyvern riders stayed close friends throughout the years.